Era of Samurai: Code of Love
Era of Samurai: Code of Love is an otome game by Voltage Inc. The game is set at the end of the Tokugawa era and you fall in love with a Shinsengumi who protects you from dangerous ronin. It is available on Google Play and iTunes. Overview '' '' After the death of your father, you continue working at his clinic but then ronin set it on fire. You're saved by the Shinsengumi and taken to their compound. Since you have medical knowledge, you are allowed to stay but you've become a liability since the ronin have seen your face, so you choose which warrior you want to protect you. Introduction and Relationship Chart Era_of_Samurai_Code_of_Love_-_Info.jpg EOCOL_-_Relationship_Chart.jpg Prologue |-|Season 1= Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Coming Soon... The Characters Main Characters Toshizo Hijikata Soji Okita Sanosuke Harada Hajime Saito Isami Kondo Shinsaku Takasugi Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and have yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Toshizo Hijikata *Soji Okita *Sanosuke Harada *Hajime Saito *Isami Kondo *Shinsaku Takasugi - His PoV= } *Toshizo Hijikata *Soji Okita *Sanosuke Harada *Hajime Saito *Isami Kondo *Shinsaku Takasugi - Hearts in Training= } *Toshizo Hijikata *Soji Okita *Sanosuke Harada *Hajime Saito *Isami Kondo *Shinsaku Takasugi - Love's Command= } *Toshizo Hijikata *Soji Okita *Sanosuke Harada *Hajime Saito *Isami Kondo *Shinsaku Takasugi - Completion Bonus= } *Toshizo Hijikata *Soji Okita *Sanosuke Harada *Hajime Saito *Isami Kondo *Shinsaku Takasugi }} |-| Season 2= } *Toshizo Hijikata *Soji Okita *Sanosuke Harada *Hajime Saito *Shinsaku Takasugi - Act II His PoV= } *Toshizo Hijikata *Soji Okita *Sanosuke Harada *Hajime Saito *Shinsaku Takasugi - Love’s Rainbow= } *Toshizo Hijikata *Soji Okita *Sanosuke Harada *Hajime Saito *Shinsaku Takasugi - The Sequel= } *Toshizo Hijikata *Soji Okita *Sanosuke Harada *Hajime Saito *'Shinsaku Takasugi' - Flowering Love Riot= } *Toshizo Hijikata *Soji Okita *Sanosuke Harada *Hajime Saito *'Shinsaku Takasugi' }} |-| Sub Stories= } *'The First Time with Loving You Part I' *'The First Time with Loving You Part II' *'Law Breaking of Valentine ~Hijikata Toshizo~' *'Law Breaking of Valentine ~Hijikata Toshizo His PoV~' *'Law Breaking of Valentine ~Okita Souji~' *'Law Breaking of Valentine ~Okita Souji His PoV~' *'Law Breaking of Valentine ~Harada Sanosuke~' *'Law Breaking of Valentine ~Harada Sanosuke His PoV~' *'For the First Time with Loved Mr.' - Specials= } *The Warriors' Full-Body Physical Exam *On the Path of Love ~Hijikata~ *On the Path of Love ~Okita~ *On the Path of Love ~Harada~ *The Exotic Spices of Love *Finding Warmth in Winter Snows *Veiled Hearts - Hijikata & Takasugi *On the Path of Love ~Saito~ *The Code of Love Is Made to Be Broken: Hijikata *The Code of Love Is Made to Be Broken: Souji *The Code of Love Is Made to Be Broken: Harada *A Spring Night With You *'Loving Date on the Night of Sakura' - With Voice= } *Wanton Amusements ~Hijikata~ *Wanton Amusements ~Okita~ *Wanton Amusements ~Harada~ *Wanton Amusements ~Kondo~ *Wanton Amusements ~Saito~ *Wanton Amusements ~Takasugi~ }} Old Interface EOSCOL - OldInterface(1).PNG EOSCOL - OldInterface(2).PNG EOSCOL - OldInterface(3).PNG EOSCOL - OldInterface(4).PNG Brief History about the Shinsengumi The Shinsengumi was a special military police force that consisted a small group of elite swordsman. They were first formed in 1863 and known as Roshigumi, meaning "ronin squad" since most of the members were ronin, but they later changed their name to Shinsengumi, meaning "new squad". They were commissioned by the government to maintain peace and protect the city of Kyoto but despite this, they were very ruthless for they would kill any suspicious person. They were also very strict in their regulations for if any member violated a rule or try to leave, they were to commit seppuku. They were famously known for the raid at the Ikedaya Inn where they arrested and killed anti-shogunate rebels that planned to overthrow the government, but this caused the Kinmon Incident and the Boshin War. Their ally was the Aizu clan who supported the Tokugawa shogunate and their enemies were the samurai and clans from Chōshū and Satsuma, who supported Emperor Meiji. Unfortunately, the Shinsengumi were on the losing side of the war and came to an end when Kondo Isami was executed in 1869. Trivia *This is the first Voltage game where the opening video is voiced. **This is also the first Voltage game to use the Coin System. **It is also the first to provide actual movement of the characters as they move back and forth during the stories. *This is the first Voltage game where the MC uses Japanese honorifics on the guys in the English version; she calls Toshizo, Hijikata-san, Soji, Okita-san, Isami, Kondo-san, and so on. *Like Sakura Amidst Chaos, the game is set in historical Japan and the bachelors are based on historical characters. *According to the prologue, you haven't heard of the Shinsengumi and Isami explains that the group is recently new, so the game takes place in 1864. **This is evident in Toshizo's diary where it's written that sometime toward the end of the fourth month in the Genji era (which is 1864), the MC was rescued by the Shinsengumi. From the Chinese calendar, the end of the fourth month could be somewhere between late May or early June. **In the main stories, the Ikedaya Incident took place which was in 1864. *The Shinsengumi were nicknamed "the Wolves of Mibu" for when they were stationed at Mibu, they hunted down Emperor Meiji's supporters like a pack of wolves. *During that time era, Japanese calendars were based on the Chinese lunar calendar instead of the Gregorian calendar, which is the Western that's widely used around the world today. The Japanese calendar was several weeks (estimated about a month) behind the Western calendar, depending on the year. The Japanese did not use the Western calendar until 1873. **East Asian age reckoning was a common concept during this time, meaning that a baby would start at the age of one instead of zero when they are born. So the characters may be a year older than the really are. *This game shares similarities from the otome game series Hakuōki ~Shinsengumi Kitan~ for the plot is centered around the Shinsengumi, the MC and Chizuru are daughters of a doctor and have medical knowledge, and they have a suitor who are sided with the enemies of the Shinsengumi. *The characters are designed by Asajima Yoshiyuki Category:Games Category:Era of Samurai: Code of Love Category:Fantasy Category:Toshizo Hijikata Category:Soji Okita Category:Sanosuke Harada Category:Hajime Saito Category:Isami Kondo Category:Shinsaku Takasugi